


10 years later

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: What Helena and MC’s relationship looks like 10 years later, a prompt I wrote for tumblr.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Helena’s heels clicked on the pavement as she neared her home. It was almost sundown and she couldn’t wait to see her wife after a long day.

A small smile graced her lips as she thought of MC, ten years they had shared their life now and Helena loved her more with every passing day. 

They both had demanding jobs, MC’s cafe had taken off and now she had opened a few in different cities, helping as many people as she could. Helena couldn’t have been prouder of her beloved. She herself had her pick of jobs out of college and while both jobs kept them busy they had no qualms about letting people know that the evenings were off limits, that was the time they had with each other. Helena wouldn’t abide by anyone cutting into it.

The blonde quickly glanced around to make sure she was alone before muttering a spell under her breath and a large bouquet of flowers bloomed in her hand, matthiola incana, beauty that doesn’t fade with age and a lifetime of happiness. 

She rounded the last corner and her house came into view, her home. Still after all this time Helena marvelled that she had a place to call hers, a wife to call hers. She rarely thought of the time before she met MC but that Helena had no hope of either.

She opened the gate and saw the kitchen light was on, Her beloved had made it home before her which means MC would be cooking tonight, Helena smirked she’d have to think of a creative way to thank her later. 

The house wasn’t massive but it was bigger than Helena had ever dreamed of having. They moved out of MC’s apartment when she finished college and they had built this home together, every piece of furniture, every lick of paint, they both had input.

As she walked to the front door she ran her fingers over the lilies in the garden, her garden. It made her smile to think about, while she could use her magic to make it perfect, she liked to tend to it normally. It calmed her if she was feeling stressed or overwhelmed.

“Where are you hiding, Alain?” She said quietly as she reached the porch. Nothing.

She made cooing noises and sure enough he couldn’t resist, wrapping his sleek body around her legs. Helena leaned down to scratch his white fur as he purred and pressed himself closer to her. He was an anniversary gift from MC the year they had moved here. He completed their little family. 

The soft sounds of music and the smell of spices greeted her as she opened the door, she took her jacket off and immediately went to the kitchen, Alain not far behind. 

MC was at the stove, dancing a little as she stirred the pots in front of her. Helena leaned on the door frame and bliss filled her just watching her wife. She stayed that way for a few minutes just drinking her in before pushing herself away from the door to wrap her arms around MC’s waist.

“Hey babe,” MC said as she pressed herself back into Helena, turning her head to kiss her cheek.

Helena turned her around.

“Hello, my love,” Helena said before claiming her wife’s lips. It was soft almost chaste but the heat lingered close by as it always did with them and Helena pulled away before they ruined dinner. 

There would be time for that later.


	2. The Next Morning

The chatter of birds was how Helena woke up on their days off, her beloved pressed against her. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet, MC’s soft breaths caressed the sensitive skin of her neck, pleasant and warm.

Slender arms that held on tightly filled her with a deep contentment she never knew possible, even after all of these years.

Helena shifted ever so slightly as a delicious throb still pulsed through her, a small smile pulled at her lips as she remembered the passion from the night before.

Light danced on the back of her eyelids and Helena groaned as she eventually opened her eyes, hues of golds and pinks washed over their bedroom, the curtains billowed as a soft morning breeze grazed their skin from an open window.

Helena pulled back slightly to look at her wife, face at peace with dark tresses stuck to her forehead, the mage gently pushed them back into place. Allowing her touch to linger, she began slowly running her fingers through the length of MC’s hair. 

Soft noises of pleasure left her beloved’s lips as she snuggled further into Helena’s embrace. She let her hands wander down MC’s spine and over the curve of her hip with a feather light touch, wanting to pull more of those delightful noises from her wife.

Helena’s smile grew as she felt a soft caress down her spine in return, she pressed a kiss to the top of MC’s hair.

“Good Morning, my love,” Helena punctuated each word with a kiss, ending with a chaste one on her wife’s lips as MC pulled back to look up at her, eyes still fogged with sleep.

“Mornin,” her love yawned as she stretched against Helena, MC’s hands returned to the mages skin as quickly as possible.

This was a ritual they did every morning, soft kisses and light touches, one of MC’s hands found itself in Helena’s hair as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Ten years, and still, Helena’s love grew every day for the woman in her arms. She leaned in for another kiss, more insistent this time, her tongue brushed against her wife’s lips seeking entry.

MC opened up instantly, a soft whimper escaped her as Helena gently sucked on that delightfully sensitive bottom lip. Her wife’s hands grew urgent on her skin but always respectful of Helena’s boundaries, they came together in a clash of teeth and tongues as the remnants of last night’s love making resurfaced.

MC pulled back with smirk, lips swollen from their kiss.

“Breakfast?” She wiggled her brows at Helena, her eyes filled to the brim with desire.

Helena grinned, rolling them over so she was on top, she took MC’s wrists and pinned them above her head. The mage let her weight settle, enjoying the feel of her wife squirming beneath her.

“As long as breakfast is you, my love.”


End file.
